Solitude Révolue
by Pitxi
Summary: Sam n'a pas le moral...Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur un certain colonel.


Il était huit heures lorsque Samantha s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche mouillée par la rosée du petit matin. Cela lui arrivait, parfois, lorsqu'elle sentait qu'un coup de blues pointait du nez. Ça lui faisait du bien et lui rappelait pleins de souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle se couchait sur le gazon avec son frère et imaginait que les nuages prenaient vie. C'était ce qu'elle qualifiait de "moments de pur bonheur". Seule une vieille cabane en ruine témoignait de leur insouciance passée.

Maintenant, tout avait changé. Marc était marié et père de deux merveilleux enfants. Le peu de fois où ils pouvaient se voir, il ne manquait pas de lui parler des avantages de la vie à deux, qui plus est avec des bambins. Sam, elle, hochait de temps en temps la tête mais ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle l'enviait mais restait très heureuse pour lui. Elle croyait que le bonheur que Marc avait n'aurait jamais pu lui être retiré. Pour une fois, elle avait tort. La veille, un chauffard îvre avait renversé son frère, faisant passer une famille heureuse et épanouie à celle qui pleure un être cher perdu. Une larme perla dans ses yeux océans et glissa le long de sa de mère dès sa petite enfance, Samantha s'était bien débrouillée dans la vie. Studieuse pour les études, astrophysicienne renommée, voyageuse intergalactique : sa carrière était parfaite. Tout comme l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle. Seulement, elle en arrivait à un point de non-retour. Elle se sentait faiblir et elle détestait ça. Son père n'aurait jamais craqué, elle en était sûre... Il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela. Ça y est ! Elle recommençait à penser aux malheurs de la vie ! Ne pouvait-elle pas éviter d'y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Une autre goutte d'eau salée força le barrage de ses perles bleutées et termina sa course dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Cela faisait tellement du bien de pleurer ! À la mort de son père, trois mois plus tôt, elle n'avait pu pleurer, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir.

Seule... Ce fut ce mot qui lui vînt à l'esprit... Oui, elle était seule, comme une enfant dans un monde de géants. Cette idée l'amusant, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle ? Une enfant ? Non ! Une belle jeune femme, ayant tous les hommes qu'elle voulait à ses pieds, épanouie... Épanouie ? Non elle ne l'était pas puisqu'elle était seule !

Un soupir. Des questions sans réponses. Désespérée, elle se redressa, sortant de ses pensées. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, baignant d'une douce chaleur le visage de Sam, tandis qu'une brise légère agitait ses cheveux. Une cocinelle égarée montait sur son bras pour aller se loger sur son épaule. Samantha ferma les yeux et huma l'air à pleins poumons. Un délicat parfum de violette vint lui titiller les narines. Elle s'imprègna de cette odeur si bien connue et pourtant si vite oubliée. Les herbes folles ondulaient autour d'elle, lui chatouillant sa peau veloutée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillona un instant devant la clarté laiteuse du ciel, et aperçut dans le firmament un camaïeux de couleurs. Encore une fois, elle songea à sa petite enfance. Avec son frère, quand un arc-en-ciel apparaissait, ils essayaient de trouver (selon la légende) un trésor à ses pieds. Ils s'égaraient souvent, trop concentrés pour voir où ils allaient. Un jour, même, leur père les avait retrouvés à huit kilomètres de chez eux ! Ils avaient reçut un sacré savon !

Soudain, elle se leva. Après tout, Sam n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle prit sa voiture et roula pendant deux bonnes heures, cherchant le soit-disant trésor.

"C'est un des plus gros coup de tête que j'ai eu !, pensa-t-elle en souriant tristement."

Samantha arriva enfin dans un coin paisible du Minnesota où la campagne dominait le paysage. Voyant que l'arc-en-ciel avait disparut, elle arrêta la voiture et en sortit. Ce que ça faisait du bien l'air frais non-pollué ! Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant du trop plein d'oxygène pur qui rentrait dans ses poumons. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils se posèrent automatiquement sur le petit chalet qui surplombait un lac magnifique. Les mots "pas de poisson" résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle décida d'approcher.

Un homme, cheveux grisonnants, la cinquantaine, se tenait sur le ponton, assis, une bière dans une main, une canne à pêche dans l'autre. Trop absorbé dans la contemplation du bouchon qui ne s'enfonçait décidément pas dans l'eau, il ne remarqua la présence de la jeune femme que quelques minutes après son arrivée.

" Carter ? Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.- Hum...Coup de tête ?, répondit Sam, hésitante.- Je vois. Venez, rentrons ".

Ils franchirent le pas de porte et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du soda light !- Une bière sera parfaite, merci ".

Jack la lui apporta, l'invita à s'asseoir puis un silence gêné s'installa, ponctué de raclements de gorge et de soupirs.

" Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?- Mon frère... Il a eu un accident de voiture..., répondit-elle tristement.- Oh, je suis..je suis vraiment...désolé. Il va s'en sortir ? -Il...Il est mort !, sanglota-t-elle."

Jack perçut son regard plein de détresse et la prit dans ses bras. Même s'il la comprennait, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi malheureuse. Voyant que ses pleurs ne se calmaient pas, il s'approcha un peu plus et releva son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis, innondés. Il lâcha son menton qui vînt se nicher au creux de son cou. La chaleur de son corps la tranquillisa et, quand les dernières larmes disparurent, elle demanda d'un ton posé : " Est-ce que je peux rester ?-Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue chez moi, toujours... ".

À partir de ce moment, elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule...FIN


End file.
